The present invention relates to novel triazole fungicides.
With the world more dependent for food on an ever decreasing amount of cultivated farmland, it is increasingly important to develop effective fungicides which protect crops and their seeds from fungal destruction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,050 discloses biocidal compounds of the formula ##STR2## wherein R and R' are independently selected from the group consisting of C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl including methyl, ethyl, propyl and butyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkenyl including ethenyl, propenyl and butenyl, phenyl, and substituted phenyl wherein the substituents are selected from the group consisting of NO.sub.2, CH.sub.3, Cl and Br.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,405 discloses fungicidal compounds of the formula: ##STR3## wherein n is 0, 1, or 2 and R is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkylcarbalkoxy, cyclohexyl, halophenyl, benzyl, N,N-di-lower alkyl carbamoyl, hexamethyleneimino carbonyl, pyrimidyl, lower alkyl substituted imidazole, benzothiazole and O,O-di-lower alkyl thiophosphoryl; with the proviso that when n is O, R is other than alkyl or cyclohexyl.